1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low temperature melting furnace using an external cooling passage and a metal sector, and more particularly, to a low temperature melting furnace using an external cooling passage and a metal sector in which an extension tube is provided to the metal sector to reduce heat caused by inductive current so that the metal sector may have a decreased thickness and thus a plurality of metal sectors may be provided in the low temperature melting furnace, thereby reducing an influence of the inductive current to improve energy efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a nuclear power plant, a protective clothing, PVC, vinyl sheet, waste, waste ion exchange resin, boric acid waste, slurry and a dried material that are produced during operation and maintenance of the nuclear power plant are placed altogether in a melting furnace that uses inductive current heating such that verified waste is generated to minimize an environmental impact as well as emission of a radioactive waste drum is reduced.
In addition, a vitrification technology is used to stabilize waste such as liquid waste or dry waste produced during retreatment of spent nuclear fuel.
Generally, the melting furnace is an apparatus used for vitrificating waste contained within the melting furnace.
Prior art documents include, for example, Korean Patent No. 10-0470730, titled “Smelting Incineration Apparatus and Method of Solid Waste Treatment,” Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0010397, titled “Tapping Device of Melting Furnace and Molten Metal Heating Device,” and Korean Patent No. 10-1006751, titled “Core-Type Furnace.”
In the above prior art documents, a metal sector is provided to lower heat generated by inductive current transmitted from a high frequency generator to the melting furnace.
However, in a conventional metal sector of the melting furnace, an inlet and an outlet are required to allow a cooling water to flow in and out, and thus, the metal sector needs to have an increased area.
Also, since the metal sector has an increased area, space utilization as well as the influence of the inductive current is lowered, thereby reducing energy efficiency of the metal sector.